Vague à l'âme
by Titipo
Summary: Le Prof de Philo a beau avoir prit ses distances, il serait toujours là pour Kriss. Et tout deux l'apprennent de la pire des façons. ProfDePhilo/Kriss


**Voilà un petit défis lancé par LucieBrk: ProfDePhilo/Kriss !**

**Ce texte a (oui j'avoue) été écrit assez rapidement (et encore, pas assez selon certaines xD) et peut donc être dénué d'une orthographe irréprochable ainsi que de logique... vous êtes prévenu(e)s !**

**Merki à ma tit' femme ThePandAmarilla qui a trouvé le titre (raison pour laquelle il n'a AUNCUN rapport avec l'OS xD) *coeur***

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Kriss gardait les yeux fermés, se laissant faire, se laissant entraîner sans même rechigner. L'adrénaline n'était toujours pas retombée et, de toutes façons, il était bien trop faible pour se dégager des bras de son sauveur.

Une porte s'ouvrit. Après un petit silence, un cri retentit, suivit d'une suite de bégaiements:

\- Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Il sentit que l'on déposait son corps sur un sol froid. Sa tête tournait.

\- Dégage, cadreur, j'm'en occupe ! Rugit une voix toute proche

Un silence suivit le hurlement, une suite de tiroirs s'ouvrit, un morceau de coton s'écrasa sur sa joue, le faisant gémir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Je t'ai dis de déguerpir ! Tu vois bien que je suis occupé ! ALORS MAINTENANT COURT OU JE TE JURE QUE JE TE PÈTE LES DENTS !

Des chaussures crissèrent contre le sol, des pas s'éloignèrent.

\- ET SI TU VEUX VRAIMENT FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE, VA PLUTÔT CHERCHER MON MARTEAU ET PASSER UN COUP DE SERPILLIÈRE SUR LA ROUTE !

La porte claqua. Des mains le redressèrent pour l'appuyer contre un mur. Il ouvrit difficilement un œil, puis l'autre.

Le visage du Prof de Philo était exactement tel qu'il se l'était imaginé: impassible. Toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait juste eu le temps de voir dans son regard avait disparu. Et pourtant, il l'avait vu, il en était certain.

Il avait vu sa silhouette apparaître à ses côtés alors qu'il se croyait déjà perdu, il avait vu ses yeux s'écarquiller, chercher ses blessures, il avait entendu sa voix hurler de rage et son marteau fendre l'air... et quelques crânes.

Ses paupières s'alourdirent, mais il préféra plutôt prêter attention au lieu jusqu'auquel sa personnalité l'avait porté. Des tables, des chaises, un tableau,... l'école.

Il l'avait emmené chez lui. Enfin, ce qu'il devait considérer comme un chez lui.

Il le regarda, lui qui tremblait de colère mais qui faisait manifestement de son mieux pour sortir un autre coton de la trousse de premiers secours calée sur ses genoux.

\- Tu es un crétin, marmonna t-il froidement

Kriss baissa les yeux. Son visage se crispa, déformé par la douleur lorsqu'une seconde compresse vint s'appliquer sur son front.

Ignorant sa douleur, la personnalité philosophe épongea le sang toujours sans le regarder.

\- Après les féministes, les syndicalistes, les fumeurs, les profs et les vegans, tu avais vraiment besoin de venir chercher les... membres de cette espèce de secte débile !

Le youtubeur soupira lorsqu'une compresse, humide cette fois, caressa sa joue.

\- L'épisode... Souffla t-il maladroitement

Le corps si proche du siens se raidit et s'éloigna, la main se retira à son grand regret. Il allait hurler, il le sentait.

Et il avait raison.

\- JE ME FOUS DE "L'ÉPISODE" ! CES TYPES SONT DANGEREUX ! ET EN PLUS CERTAINS DE CEUX QUI ONT ESSAYÉ DE TE TUER ONT RÉUSSIS À FUIR ! À QUOI EST-CE QUE TU PENSAIS EN LES PROVOQUANT OUVERTEMENT ?!

\- Tu aurais fais pareil...

\- JE SAIS ME DÉFENDRE !

\- Et pas moi ?...

Silence. Sa question résonna dans leurs deux esprits depuis si longtemps déliés. Depuis si longtemps séparés.

Kriss avait eu si mal, lorsqu'il était parti, lorsqu'il l'avait attendu, lorsqu'il n'avait reçu aucune réponse à ses messages... Le Prof de Philo ne pouvait pas avoir vécu confortablement cette situation. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir quitté si facilement, sans tristesse ni regrets. Non. C'était impossible. Il refusait d'y croire.

Sa personnalité se releva, serra les poings, tourna en rond une minute, se mit à le fixer.

Enfin, n'y tenait vraisemblablement plus, il relâcha toute la colère qu'il contenait depuis un moment déjà.

\- TA GUEULE ! FERME TA GUEULE ! TU N'AS AUCUNE IDÉE D'À QUEL POINT TU ES FAIBLE ! TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUI AURAIT PU ARRIVER SI JE N'AVAIS PAS ÉTÉ LÀ ?!

Brusquement, le regard du Prof de Philo changea du tout au tout. Ses mains se déserrèrent, et ses yeux perdirent l'éclat de rage qui les faisait d'ordinaire briller. Kriss le fixa sans rien dire. Tout deux pensaient exactement au même scénario.

La personnalité philosophe, avec un soupire, retourna s'accroupir près de son créateur. La mâchoire détendue, la voix plus calme, il regarda le sol.

\- Tu serais mort. Là, juste devant l'école, et j'aurais finit par te retrouver te vidant de ton sang.

Ils déglutirent en même temps. Un lourd silence s'abatit entre eux, aussi grave que l'aurait pu être les conséquences de cette agression.

\- Ces types sont des malades, reprit-il cette fois en plongeant son regard dans celui de son créateur, identique, Complètement aveuglés par leur fanatisme... Le temps que les choses se calment, tu peux rester...

Sa voix se perdit, leurs deux paires d'yeux bruns restèrent accrochées l'une à l'autre. Ce silence-ci était bien plus doux.

Étrangement moins pudique que d'ordinaire, le Prof s'approcha avec le lenteur de Kriss qui hésitant, fit de même...

... lorsqu'une brûlure lui fit pousser un cri de surprise et de douleur qui fit sursauter son alter ego.

Sur sa cuisse, là où celui-ci avait posé une main pour s'appuyer, la peau le brûla si fort qu'une larme perla au coin de ses yeux. Le Prof de Philo fronça ses imposants sourcils et examina aussitôt le jean de son créateur. Une importante découpure entourée d'une auréole sombre masquait en effet une plaie assez profonde et encore sanguinolente. La personnalité la fixa en serrant les dents et, avant que Kriss ne pu dire un mot, se releva d'un bond.

\- J'VAIS LES DÉFONCER !

Le Prof de Philo se rua sur la porte juste au moment au le Présentateur TV l'ouvrait, traînant à bout de bras l'impressionnant marteau 5t de son patron qui, lui, le cala sur son épaule comme s'il était fait de papier mâché.

\- Occupes-toi de sa blessure, cadreur... Et t'as pas intérêt à lui faire du mal ou je t'étripe !

Le pauvre Présentateur hocha vivement la tête, abandonnant toute logique. Alors que le Prof sortait en claquant la porte, il grimaça devant le sang qui tachait le pantalon de son créateur.

\- C'est lui qui t'as fait ça ? Questionna t-il les yeux ronds en fouillant à son tour dans la trousse de secoure

Kriss eu un petit rire.

\- Non. Il m'a sauvé la vie.

Ce fut au tour de son double blond de prendre un air perplexe. À l'aide d'une paire de ciseau, il découpa doucement le jean autour de la plaie pour la rendre plus visible et grimaça encore.

\- Le Prof de Philo ne sauve jamais personne...

\- Moi si. Il m'a même proposé de rester ici le temps d'aller mieux.

Le Présentateur TV écarquilla les yeux, puis finit par hausser les épaules et à désigner un réfrigérateur branché dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Je crois qu'il en a pour un moment... Bière ?


End file.
